Born to be Yours
by theinventorandthecartographer
Summary: Quiglet proposal Songfic! Based off of “Born to be Yours” by Imagine Dragons and Kygo
1. Chapter 1 (the only chapter)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to Lemony Snicket.

A/N: This is my first fanfic. It's a Quiglet one-shot, and also a songfic. This story is based on the song "Born to be Yours" by Imagine Dragons and Kygo. I really, really hope you enjoy!

Character's ages will be:

Quagmires: 19

Klaus: 18

Violet: 20

Sunny: 8

Beatrice: 6

Quigley Quagmire sat on the metal bench that stood in front of the home he shared with his siblings, Isadora and Duncan, and the Baudelaires, Violet, Klaus, and Sunny, along with Beatrice Baudelaire the Second. They were all inside, waiting for him, but he wasn't ready just yet. Tonight was a big night for him, and hopefully would be for someone else soon enough. His heart raced just thinking about what he was going to do later, and how nervous he was to do it. He'd been planning this for a while, and had finally got up enough courage (he hoped) to carry on with it.

He sighed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box inside. This box would, in one way or another, change his life. He opened it one more time to reveal the small ring inside. A silver ring with a beautiful piece of amethyst in the center. Hopefully, by the end of the night, this ring would be on the left hand of his girlfriend, Violet Baudelaire.

"Come on Quigs, let's go!" Called Isadora from inside. Our reservation is in, like 20 minutes!

It's weird to see you hesitate,

You're usually scared of being late!!"

Quigley sighed, then stood up, smoothing out his navy blue suit. He walked into the house and saw everyone standing near the door.

"Thanks again Duncan for watching Sunny and Bea. You're the best." He heard Klaus say.

"Yeah Duncan, thank you!" Said a voice from the top of the stairs. It was Violet.

She stepped down, careful of her long, lavender colored dress.

"Wow," Quigley thought. "She looks great."

He must have been staring a little too obviously because Isadora came towards him and lightly punched him in the arm.

He blushed and they all headed for the door.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at their location. An Italian restaurant around the corner.

Quigley stepped out of the driver's seat, then walked around to the back of he car to help Violet out of her seat. "Thanks," she said, not letting go of his hand and walking towards the restaurant with him.

A little while later, they got into their seat. Klaus sat on the end, with Isadora next to him in his left, then Violet, and Quigley on the other end.

They all ordered. Quigley and Klaus ordered a medium pizza each (Isadora rolled her eyes at this) and Violet and Isadora both ordered chicken parmigiana.

The food arrived in a short time of about 25 minutes. "Wow, they really have good service here!" said Klaus, and the others nodded in agreement.

They are in silence for a little while, and then Isadora started a conversation. "So, Violet, are you and Quigley still going to that movie tomorrow?"

"Yeah, as far as I know. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Klaus and I were going to go to the new historical museum in town, and we felt bad having Duncan watch the kids for two days in a row."

"Oh." Replied Violet and they kept talking. Quigley looked down at his shoes, and Klaus noticed. He slipped out of the booth and moved to sit next to him.

"Hey, is something wrong? You look a little down."

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm just a little, um, tired."

Quigley didn't know if he should tell Klaus that he was going to propose to Violet after dinner, or if he should keep it a secret. He finally decided, after a little conflict with himself, to wait.

"Okay." Replied Klaus. He went back to his original seat next to Isadora and continued eating.

A little while later, they all were finished.

Quigley was getting nervous now. He knew that soon enough, they'd be leaving and he'd be asking Violet the biggest question one might ask. He decided to keep his mind off it for a while.

Then the bill came.

Quigley took out his wallet and split the bill with Klaus, which came with a lot of protest from the girls, who had said they were willing to pay. "No, no. We'll take care of it." Quigley told them. Isadora shrugged and got up out of her seat.

They all headed for the door. Violet was walking next to Quigley, her head leaning on his shoulder. She was about to get in the car when Quigley stopped her.

"Violet, wait."

Isadora and Klaus stopped as well and got up to look at them.

"I have something to say, and it's kind of hard."

Violet looked up at him, worried. Was he going to break up with her?

"Yes?" She asked, afraid to hear what he would say.

"Well, I guess I'll try." He replied.

"When I met you, 6 years ago, we were instantly friends. I felt like we knew each other even before I had met you. And that day, when we were sitting on that ledge together, halfway up the frozen waterfall, when you kissed me for the first time, I knew that I loved you more than I could explain. And I still do."

He pulled out the box, got down on his right knee, and opened it. Violet gasped.

"That's why I'm asking, if you, Violet Baudelaire, will marry me?"

"Yes!" Quigley thought. He'd done it, and he thought he'd done a pretty good job of it too, because Isadora was gasping, and Violet was crying.

"Oh my goodness, Quigley. Oh my-" she started to say.

She stood up on her toes and kissed him.

"Of course I will."

_I never knew anybody 'till I knew you_

_I never knew anybody 'till I knew you_

_And I know when it rains, oh, it pours_

_And I know I was born to be yours_


	2. message

hello everyone!

thanks for the small amount of people that read my story! your support means so much to me.

my story "born to be yours" won't be continued, and i don't have any ideas for other stories currently. if you have any ideas or prompts that i could use, feel free to comment them and i'll try my best to write something. i'll probably only write about quiglet, kladora, and mileven (stranger things). obviously, if i do use your idea, you'll be credited.

thank you!


End file.
